dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emerald Phoenix
Welcome to the ! Hi Emerald Phoenix, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Emerald Phoenix page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peislandgal (talk) 18:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Adora Shadow Sorting Let me, or any other admin, know if you need any more help getting set-up! Welcome to the wiki! --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Powers Well it depends on what skills you were thinking of. We try not to 'overpower' our characters, as it makes them almost perfect and is unfair to other users. 'Overpower' basically means they can't have every power and be perfect at everything. A Metamorphmagushttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Metamorphmagus character would have to be approved by Jiskran. An Animagushttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Animagus would also need to be approved but characters can take this course at Hogwarts to learn the ability. Check out this page http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Individuals_by_ability for a few more canon abilites. All of these would need to be approved. You are free to make up your own skills but all of those would need to be approved. Getting something approved is as simple as leaving a message on a BCrat/Admin page or talking with one of them on chat. Not all skills need to be approved though. If you check out my character Elizabeth Magic, under talents you will see that I gave her a natural ability to play Quidditch. This isn't overpowering as it is just one skill. Maria Young is another character who has a natural talent in Music. Emeric Deverill is talented in some area of martial arts and characters can also be really talented in a school subject, as Mary Waters was in healing. Make sure you have a read through of our Character Policy too! As you character Adora, grew up on a military base, maybe this increases her combat/dueling abilities or maybe she did well because she had one of those special powers I linked above. Let me know if this helped to explain it a little better. If not, Leave a message on my page again and I can explain more in depth :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:03, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Spell List I took a look at your character page. You don't mention what year she is in. Are you starting her in first year or you can pick another. I only ask because characters can only learn spells up to their current year, therefore don't fill in their whole spell list as you have. If you look at the character Damon Grey, he only has spells listed for first year, as he is a first year and I will add as he advanced through his years. This is again not to overpower characters, so older characters can complete more complex spells than first years. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: What skill are you thinking of giving your character? You can be imaginative as you want as long as it falls within our Character Policy. Right now we are on "summer break" but classes will start on monday. They aren't mandatory but this is where your character will learn more skills for their spell list so you should go to some. You can find them listed here. Teachers may assign homework but it is only marked for House points. You can find a list of Homework(once term starts) on the Homework page. You can request a type of wand to Mr. Ollivander but he will also base it off your characters personality. You can buy whatever you feel you need. If you want an Owl or a pet, please visit Eeylops Owl Emporium or Magical Menagerie. Also check out Diagon Alley for a list of the main shops. If you don't buy everything you need you can just assume you bought it. Hope this helps and be sure to check out Setting-up guide for some more info. Let me know if you have any more questions.--~Peislandgal (talk) 12:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Abilities I sent your list on to the BCrats to see what would be approved. I believe Jiskran is looking over it now. As for quidditch, I saw you made a forum. That is how you apply :P Once a captain is chosen they will go over the applications. --~Peislandgal (talk) 22:12, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Talkbubble I've built a basic talkbubble for Adora, Phoenix. The code is and you just copy and paste, then insert what you want her to say after 'Adora='. Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 06:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) TB and abilities You're welcome for the bubble, Emerald, and, quite honestly, those aren't really the special abilities we think of in the HP context. You couldn't possibly have all those in one char anyway - there are too many - but most of them are unrelated to magic, and so difficult to use regularly here. When we say 'special abilities' we mean animal speech, or a knack for one type of spells, an enhanced resistance to Dark magic, or an uncommon flair for Herbology, things like that. High intelligence is something that needs to come through in the RP (roleplaying), as most decisions here depend on the wording of the input as much as the will of the GM. Most chars, especially early ones, tend to be better without special abilities, since it's hard enough to understand what's going on basically, without extra complication. Alex Jiskran 15:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Animagus In order to be an animagi, your character would need to take the class General RP:Animagi Training. It opens tomorrow :) As for the signature, I've never made one, but you could as User:Jiskran or User:LittleRedCrazyHood as I know they both have created them. --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Classes You don't have to register for classes, just have your character post on the classes occasionally. You can take any subjects that are open for your characters year, so I think that's everything besides 1st Year Flying. You generally don't want to post on every class, as they may not all interest you/your character and you may not be able to keep up with them all, but your willing to take as many as you want. --~Peislandgal (talk) 02:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) House Carriage Please post at the bottom of people's talk pages, and write a new heading each time. Otherwise people may not see them. As for editing the carriage, you should see a header that says role-play. Right next to it should be a button that says edit. Click that and it takes you to the edit screen. At the bottom of the page, enter your characters word bubble. --~Peislandgal (talk) 12:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) House Carriages Emerald, there was 'user protection' on the page (blocking new and unregistered users), so I've unblocked it. You should be able to post now. Alex Jiskran 12:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) DA IC people can join in at anytime, Darling:) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 22:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Homework Generally homework is passed in on the Detention page, under the My Desk header. For example see, Detention:Potions. I know for CoMC the header is right on the classroom page. You would have to look on each of the individual class pages, to find exactly what each teacher wants, but most commonly it is the first way I stated above. --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Also for homework, it is preferred if you do not copy directly from another source. You can use the source to read from and find information, but it is best to put it in your own words. :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Character You can make up to two characters during your first month here, and so far you only have 1. Feel free to make another, you just go through the same process you did before. Start by creating a sorting forum. --~Peislandgal (talk) 11:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Your character Forum:Dean Winchester, also known as Alec McDowell has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Dean's bubble Emerald, here's a fairly simple one in basic Huffie colours. The code line is . So you can just copy the line above, add what you want him to say after 'text=' and you're ready to go. Hope that helps. Alex Jiskran 07:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) PS You'll need to change the photo as this is an exact copy, name and image, of an existing fictional char (the guy from Supernatural). The idea is to create our own. A Inspiration We all borrow from known elements, so using some qualities of famous characters is no problem. If the name and pic are different, I'm sure that will do. Alex Jiskran 08:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Rename We can retitle the Dean bubble and change the pic in that, no problem. I'll do it now. :) Alex Jiskran 08:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) PS Done. A